The automotive rack and pinion type steering device includes a pinion and a rack shaft meshing with the pinion such that the rotational movement of the steering wheel caused by a vehicle operator is converted into a linear movement of the rack shaft in the lateral direction of the vehicle body, and the steering angle of the road wheels is varied in a corresponding manner. The terminal end position of the rack shaft movement or the stroke end position is defined by the abutting of a rack end portion provided at the terminal end of the rack shaft with a rack housing that supports the rack shaft. To minimize the noise caused by the collision between the rack end portion and the rack shaft, a cushioning member is typically interposed between the rack end portion and the rack housing. The cushioning member may consist of a cylindrical elastic member fitted around the rack shaft so as to be compressed between the rack end portion and the rack housing. See Patent Document 1, for instance.